mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Big McIntosh/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png|In his first appearance, his cutie mark sparkles. The ponies in the background are Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine. Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Big McIntosh holding an apple cupcake. Apple family saddened S1E01.png|Sad because Twilight can't come to brunch. Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|She changed her mind! The Ticket Master Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|Big McIntosh pulling his saggy old plow. Applebuck Season Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|Big McIntosh and his sister overlooking the apple orchards. Applejack ouch S01E04.png|OW! Big McIntosh poked S1E04.png|"Oops, sorry." Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png|"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises that my legs can't keep?" Applejack "my mouth is making promises" S01E04.png Big McIntosh S1E04.png|"Eeyup." Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png|"That's still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up." Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png|"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said I could handle this harvest, and I'm gonna prove it to you!" Applejack is determined S1E04.png|"I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by myself." Dragonshy Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png|Coming by the big brother. Big McIntosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png|This bag seems heavy... Big McIntosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png|Eeyup! Swarm of the Century Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png|Hold your horses guys. The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|We're ready they won't pass us. Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Whoa nelly, I didn't see that coming. Winter Wrap Up Applejack facehoof S1E11.png|Telling AJ about the lost grass. Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Big Mac standing beside Caramel while the ponies argue. Big McIntosh Organizing S1E11.png|Helping with the nests. Fall Weather Friends Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering 2.png|Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheering. Audience is watching S1E13.png|Lasso event. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png|Filly applejack leaving from the farm Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png|A younger Big McIntosh. Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png|Happily reunited with his little sister Applejack. Season two The Return of Harmony, Part 2 Big McIntosh digging a hole S2E02.png|Macindog... mutt... thing. Burrowed Big McIntosh S2E02.png|He likes corn. Big McIntosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png|... and he's a groundhog too. Big McIntosh licks Twilight S2E02.png|*lick* Lesson Zero Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S02E03.png|"Eeyup." Big McIntosh about to get the toy S2E3.png|Easy In... Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png|... Easy Out. Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big McIntosh falls under the spell. Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big McIntosh is chased by the CMC. Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Maybe next time, Big McIntosh. S2E03 Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants.png|You ponies will never get this doll! Big McIntosh Nope S2E3.png|"Nnnope." Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Big McIntosh vs. Sweetie Drops Big McIntosh looking around for others S2E3.png|Nopony's looking, right? Big McIntosh6.png|Big McIntosh really did love Smarty Pants. Big McIntosh7.png|Take Off! Time to run away! Luna Eclipsed Big McIntoshCostume s2e4.png|Big McIntosh in his costume. S2E04 Twilight walking.png S2E04 Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon.png|Big Mac, pulling a wagon with ponies. Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Big McIntosh's cutie mark sparkling S2E5.png|Big McIntosh's cutie mark with original sparkles. BigMac-GrannySmith.png|Granny, you're doing it wrong. Big McIntosh onstage S2E05.png|Big McIntosh standing. Big McIntosh's cutie mark not sparkling S2E5.png|Big McIntosh's cutie mark clearly missing the sparkles. The Cutie Pox Granny's not surprised S02E06.png The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png S2E06 Applejack 'we're mighty proud'.png The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S2E06.png|"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh "eenope" S2E06.png|"Nnnope." Big McIntosh helps Granny Smith with a cramp S2E06.png|Big McIntosh after helping Granny Smith with her Charley horse. Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png S2E06 Applejack talking to Apple Bloom.png S2E06 Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith.png|So, we're a traffic signal? S2E06 Big McIntosh 'Eeyup'.png|Well in that case, that's an "Eeyup". Family Appreciation Day AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E12.png Big McIntosh sniffing air S2E12.png|Big McIntosh sniffing the air. Big McIntosh cool serious look S2E12.png|Having a cool serious expression. Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at branch S2E12.png|Big McIntosh's eyes completely wide open. Applejack and Big McIntosh pleased S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Big McIntosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.PNG The Last Roundup Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|Surprise! Disappoint S02E14.png|Oh... Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png|Big McIntosh in tears. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Applejack's back! Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean Pony Pile! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 AJ & Big Mac all out S2E15.png Big Mac Kick S2E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Apple family shocked S2E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png|She'll be all right. Apple family huddle S2E15.png Big Mac's view of the Huddle S2E15.png|... eeeeYUP. Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png|Who the hay invited you into our huddle? Big McIntosh "No deal" S2E15.png Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png|Big McIntosh determined to take on Flim and Flam. Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png|Warming up. Apple family gasp S02E15.png|Holy Hays?! Rainbow Dash and Big McIntosh racing S2E15.png BigMac curled S02E15.png|Jammy Big Mac. Hearts and Hooves Day Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E16.png|"Are you talkin' about my brother?" The CMC spy on Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Uh, is somepony watching me? Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee awkwardly smiles on first date S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png|Cheerilee notes the weather. Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|Picnic Time! Cheerilee inquiring.png Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png|Ha ha ha! Twilight wouldn't just impulsively give them a book she was reading! CheerileeBigMacS2E17.PNG Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png|Purple Eyes!! Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png|He's your special somepony! Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png The CMC look at Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Big McIntosh's eyes changing color. Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Big Mac looking like he is in love S217.png|Big Mac in love. Nose rub S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|Ghost Big Mac Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S1E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Sundae spilled S01E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17.png|Big McIntosh with his special somepony. Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png|Why are you so far!? Another nose rub S2E17.png Apple Bloom pushes Big McIntosh's chair S2E17.png Big Mac jumps S2E17.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Big McIntosh dragging Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Big McIntosh hopping around while Apple Bloom just hits the ground. Pulling a house S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big McIntosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png|Eeyup. Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG|They're getting married now!? Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png|Cheerilee: "Girls, can you explain why it looks like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Seems fair to me S2E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png S02E17 - Ready, Sugarbear.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png|Wink, wink. Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png It's About Time S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png|Big Mac working with Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png Big McIntosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png Big McIntosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png|Big McIntosh-Whats he hidin'? Applejack and Big McIntosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking S2E23.png|"You should be ashamed of yourself... Big McIntosh talking 2 S2E23.png|... humiliating my sister... Big McIntosh talking 3 S2E23.png|... 'n me like that." Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Angry Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big McIntosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png|"...'' and just go away''!" MMMystery on the Friendship Express Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|Big McIntosh has agreed to carry the cake Big Mac struggling with cake S2E24.png Big Mac sweating S2E24.png Pinkie and Big Mac S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Pinkie guidding Big Mac S2E24.png Big Mac about to slip S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it...in? Train wall laid down S2E24.png Big McIntosh replacing the train car wall S02E24.png Big McIntosh with hammer S2E24.png|And don't let anypony poach that cake, got it? Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png The Apple Family gets distracted by the Pinkies S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie arrives S3E03.png Pinkie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom closes the door S3E03.png Twilight blocking up the entrance to the lake S3E3.png Magic Duel S3E5 Applemac.png|Big McIntosh helping Twilight win the magic duel by posing as a gender-swapped Applejack. Pinkie_painting_Big_Mac_S3E5.png Rarity, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting S3E5.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png Apple Family Reunion Apple family at table S3E08.png Applejack & Big McIntosh ok that's new S3E8.png|Eeyup...that's new. Applejack full of spark S3E8.png|I agree with little sis. Who you callin old S3E08.png Applejack just let me S3E8.png|Dang. Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png S3E8 Big Macintosh biting a chunk of wood.png S3E8 Big Macintosh.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Big McIntosh sniffing yumminess S3E8.png|Hmmm, this smells yummy. Big McIntosh is coast clear S3E8.png|Coast is clear right? Big McIntosh enjoying treat S3E8.png|Enjoying this treat. Big McIntosh uh oh S3E8.png|Uh oh. Big McIntosh nothing to see here S3E8.png|Nothing to see here Applejack. Big McIntosh it wasn't me S3E8.png|It wasn't me. Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Apples have fun S3E08.png Big McIntosh notices dentures S3E08.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big McIntosh gives dentures back S3E08.png Big Mac looks into the distance S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png S3E08 Bat Attack 2.png S3E08 Bailing Out 5.png Big McIntosh up go the beams S03E08.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png S3E8 photo album 0.png S3E8 photo album 5.png S3E8 photo album 9.png S3E8 the Apples looking through their photo album.png Spike at Your Service Spike with the list S3E09.png Big McIntosh putting bags into wagon S3E09.png Spike falls to wagon S3E09.png Big McIntosh notice wagon gone S3E09.png Big McIntosh notice wagon S3E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac caught in blast S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Just for Sidekicks Nurse Coldheart and Screw Loose S03E11.png S3E11 Cheerilee-BigMacintosh-NurseColdheart-ScrewLoose.png Miscellaneous Big apple by fyre flye-d4axija.jpg|Big McIntosh's original design. Big Macintosh mystery pack November 2011.jpg|November 2011 mystery pack. CastleCreator Big McIntosh.png Category:Character gallery pages